O Café da Manhã One Short
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: Aquela era uma competição pra saber quem era o melhor cozinheiro de café da manhã da mansão dos Potters


**O café da manhã.**

Todos os Weasleys masculinos, Harry, Sírius, Remo, Neville, Draco e Collin estavam sentados em uma das salas da fortaleza Potter cada um bebendo algo para se distrair enquanto as mulheres tinham uma noite só delas.

-Eu aposto que estão falando sobre a gente –Rony fala antes de tomar uma dose de cerveja amanteigada, Harry estava em um transe e fala com um sorriso.

-Sim... Estão falando –Todos se viram para ele que solta uma gargalhada –O que? Não posso ver pela mente da minha namorada o que ela esta aprontando? –todos começam a rir ao que Sírius sorri maliciosamente.

-Ver pela mente da namorada? O que aconteceria se... –mas ele pára de falar ao perceber que o pai e irmãos da namorada do afilhado estavam ali –deixa para lá –Sr Weasley ainda tomava uma dose do seu hidromel quando fala.

-Que tal fazermos uma aposta? –todos se viram para ele que sorri –Eu fazia isso com os meus irmãos –ele fica com um olhar distante, antes de sorrir de novo –quando nos reuníamos, fazíamos uma competição, o melhor café da manhã, levantamos mais cedo que as nossas mulheres, vamos para a cozinha e preparamos o café da manhã, as mulheres vão ser as juizas do melhor café da manhã... –Todos ouvem com interesse ao que ele completa –Mas ao modo trouxa... Sem magia alguma –todos ficam em silencio pensativos, Harry e o primeiro a falar.

-Eu topo –

-Eu também –Rony fala um pouco incerto, logo todos concordam e Arthur fica com um sorriso.

-Ótimo, amanhã saberemos o melhor cozinheiro da fortaleza Potter, senhores, eu lhes desejo boa sorte e uma boa noite... Tenho que estar preparado para amanhã –Arthur sai com um sorriso e logo todos o acompanham.

Amanhã seria um dia atarefado.

O Sr Weasley passou pelo quarto onde estavam a sua esposa e as meninas e fala sobre a aposta, Molly sorri maliciosamente para o marido que começa a rir e volta para sua cama, amanhã seria um bom dia.

Na manhã seguinte todos começam a se levantar vagarosamente, Rony e Sírius tiveram que receber um balde de água congelada para saírem da cama, mas Arthur estranha ao passar pelo quarto de Harry, ele não estava lá, deixando de lado eles descem para a cozinha onde encontram Harry sentado tomando chá calmamente, algo que Arthur estranha, já que ele era o madrugador da Toca, mas logo ele se vira para todos e fala.

-Agora, vocês têm os ingredientes e tudo que precisa para seus cafés da manhã, vocês podem pedir ajuda para a pessoa a sua volta, mas nenhum elfo domestico, vocês tem exatamente uma hora para começarem a fazer o café, alguma pergunta? –ninguém disse nada e logo começam a trazer os ingredientes para a mesa.

As cozinhas da fortaleza Potter eram enormes, quase tão grande quanto o de Hogwarts, existiam pelo menos vinte fogões e quatro geladeiras nela e uma longa mesa onde se preparavam as comidas.

Arthur pega um pacote com vários ovos e toucinhos e começa os fritar, não tinha o dote culinário da esposa, mas vivendo anos juntos, ele tinha pego um truque ou outro e sabia exatamente o como Molly gostava de seu café.

Remo sempre viveu sozinho, mas ele era um dos melhores cozinheiros entre os marotos, quando se formaram em Hogwarts, Sírius, Pedro e ele moraram um tempo juntos e ele era encarregado de preparar o café, mas ele fica com um sorriso ao se lembrar de como Narcisa gostava do seu café, torradas, chá, algumas frutas e ovos mexidos.

Sírius era um desastre quando vinha a cozinha, mas se lembrava bem que Arabella amava chocolate, ele esquenta o leite enquanto quebrava uma barra de chocolates, remexendo nas prateleiras da cozinha, ele acha um prato de morangos frescos ao que ele sorri, antes de ser levado para Azkaban, ela tinha lhe dito que amava morangos com chocolate.

Gui tinha passado um tempo com Fleur na França e ela tinha o levado para um restaurante de um amigo dela da escola e ele tinha ensinado para Gui o que Fleur normalmente comeria no café da manhã, quando Gui tinha perguntado desconfiado como ele sabia sobre o café da manhã da noiva, o homem tinha rido e falado que morou com a veela um tempo.

E claro que Gui se acalmou mais quando conheceu o "namorado" de Paolo, mas naquela manhã ele tinha começado a fazer a massa para fazer os pães e doces que ele tinha aprendido.

Carlinhos corria de um lado para o outro da cozinha tentando decidir o que fazer, como morava em uma reserva de dragões, eles viviam mais com uma comida rápida e que fosse fácil para fazer, sabia que Catarina era a cozinheira da casa, mas não deixaria os irmãos na frente dele da disputa, foi então que com um sorriso ele começa a preparar alguns sanduíches de carne temperada com alguns ingredientes que sua mãe sempre amou usar.

Fred e Jorge pareciam trabalhar em equipe, embora muitos considerassem eles como dois prováveis pyromaníacos na cozinha, eles não inventaram tantos doces de brincadeira por acidente, eles testavam os sabores e efeitos de cada fórmula que criavam e sabiam o que Angelina e Alicia gostavam para o café e lutavam entre si para ver quem usaria os melhores ingredientes e talheres.

Draco conhecia Hellen a pouco tempo, mas sempre que passou dias nas casas dos Blacks, ele faria o café para ela, ele aquecia o chá, enquanto untava algumas fatias de pães com manteiga ou doce de leite ao qual ele aquecia no forno, no centro ele sempre colocava uma rosa vermelha, não importava o como o café seria, Hellen sempre amava a rosa.

Neville estava em uma perda, ele nunca tinha se aproximado de uma cozinha antes, sua avó tinha medo do que ele poderia ser capaz de fazer, sem contar que eles tinham elfos-domésticos para servir, mas assistindo aos homens a sua volta, ele começa a preparar um chá, algumas fatias de pães e pedaços de frutas cortados em formas de animais que Luna sempre dizia que existia.

Collin sorri ao que ele era um nascido trouxa, sabia o como fazer um café da manhã como ninguém e já tinha começado a fritar inúmeros ovos e fatias de bacon, uma lata de refrigerante de uva que Sam amava e algumas fatias de maçã era o que ele tinha em mente para um café da manhã para sua amada, sem contar na foto deles se beijando que estava ao lado do prato.

Rony era o mais desesperado, sabia o que queria fazer exatamente, Hermione, embora filha de dentistas, amava panquecas com calda de chocolate, torradas com manteiga e um chá de camomila, mas ele estava tendo problemas com a mistura da massa de panquecas, as torradas quase carbonizaram e ele quase explodiu a chaleira sem notar, no fim ele seguiu as direções que Harry lhe oferecia, mas foi então que Rony notou.

Harry não estava fazendo absolutamente nada.

-Ei, Harry? Já desistiu? –todos se viram para ver o moreno ainda calmo tomando seu chá, ele sorri para todos e fala.

-Eu não desisti, apenas estou esperando vocês terminarem –todos lançam olhares suspeitos para ele ao que ele finge inocência.

-Aquela carinha de inocente não me engana, eu vivi com Tiago durante anos e aquele seu olhar me faz me lembrar... –Sírius fala com um sorriso, Harry o encara com um sorriso ainda maior e fala.

-Quando ele aprontava algo? –Sírius solta uma risada e fala.

-Não... Seu olhar me lembra da sua mãe, quando ela fazia algo e bancava a santinha para não ser pega pelos professores –todos estouram em risadas ao que Harry boceja para Sírius, logo eles começam a ouvir as mulheres entrando na sala de jantares e todos começam a correr para terminar o café, assim que estão prontos, eles vão para a mesa.

Todas as mulheres sorriem para os maridos, noivos e namorados, todos tinham feito o melhor para satisfazerem as suas amadas.

Elas sorriem, embora pudessem ver as falhas nas tentativas dos amados.

Arthur tinha ficado fascinado pelo forno que deixou o bacon meio queimado e os ovos estavam com um pouco de tempero demais.

Remo tentava ensinar para Sírius o que fazer, que não notou que tinha colocado açúcar nos ovos mexidos de Narcisa e que o chá estava com sal.

Sírius estava tão concentrado em escolher os morangos, que ele deixou o chocolate queimar e ao invés de ter um liquido doce, estava um tanto amargo e duro.

Gui tinha feito as massas corretamente para os pães e doces, mas tinha confundido os recheios enquanto os gêmeos perguntavam sobre as massas e os gostos que poderiam variar com talvez algumas substâncias para uso na loja.

Carlinhos tinha feito os sanduíches tradicionais da reserva de dragões, mas a carne estava um tanto mau passada e o pão estava um tanto endurecido.

Fred e Jorge trouxeram as frutas, chá e doces, mas eles tinham confundido o mel com um de seus produtos e o chá com uma poção que eles usaram para transfigurar as pessoas em quem elas vissem primeiro.

Draco tinha tentado ajudar Neville e tinha colocado açúcar demais no chá e ao invés de colocar as fatias de pães para aquecer, tinha colocado para esfriar e agora estavam meio congelados.

Neville tinha tentado equilibrar as frutas para formar os animais mitológicos de Luna, mas enquanto seguia as instruções de Draco, tinha fatiado alguns pedaços de maçã e pêra no chá e na torrada.

Collin tinha se animado ao ver Sam com um sorriso e tinha ficado tremulo, tanto que o refrigerante se sacudiu o bastante para lançar um jato de liquido nela quando ela fosse abrir.

Rony tinha um olhar desanimado para as panquecas sem formas e meio borrachudas, mas ele imaginava que com a calda poderia ficar comestível, ele só esperava que não quebrasse os dentes da namorada.

Todos se viram para ver Harry, este tinha um sorriso malicioso e fala para Gina.

-O que você vai querer hoje amor? –Gina sorri maliciosamente para todas as mulheres da mesa e fala.

-Me mostre seu melhor, Sr Potter –Harry sorri para ela e volta para a cozinha, depois de dois minutos, ele volta com um carrinho com bolos, chás, sucos, panquecas, caldas, ovos de várias maneiras, bacon, bolachas, torradas com variadas com sabores diferentes e em seus braços um buquê de flores.

-Espere um momento, a aposta era que não se usaria magia –Gui fala com um olhar confuso e um tanto indignado, ele não tinha visto Harry mexer um músculo na cozinha, não era possível ele ter feito tudo aquilo.

-Mas eu não usei magia –Harry fala com um sorriso maroto.

-Mas e impossível você ter feito tudo isso em dois minutos, Harry –Rony fala confuso ao que Harry ri.

-Quem disse que fiz isso tudo em dois minutos? –todos o encaram sem entender ao que ele fala –Acordei três horas antes de qualquer um de vocês e comecei a fazer o café para Gina, os elfos se horrorizaram quando me encontraram fazendo os trabalhos deles, mas então contei sobre a aposta e disse que ia fazer tudo sozinho e claro que tive que deixar eles fazerem um chá "para mim" se não eu nunca mais conseguiria voltar para a cozinha, mas tudo que esta nesse carrinho eu fiz com minhas próprias mãos –ele oferece o buquê para Gina que sorri –ainda tive tempo para pegar algumas flores para você na estufa –todos ficam boquiabertos ao que as mulheres suspiram, cada uma se levanta e beijam seus amados, Gina fica com um sorriso um tanto triste e fala.

-Você teve muita pratica em fazer cafés da manhã não foi? –todos se viram para Harry que suspira, mas logo sorri.

-Pelo menos uma coisa boa eu aprendi com os Dursleys –todos estremecem e começam a rir ao que Gina fala.

-Muito bem, você fica responsável pela cozinha da mansão Potter, não vamos querer que eu bote fogo na casa porque eu não sei fritar um ovo –Harry apenas sorri e a beija apaixonadamente, não se importava de passar a vida toda fazendo café da manhã para aquela ruiva, ele a amava demais.

Mas todos são tirados de seus devaneios quando Sírius fala.

-Onde esta o meu café da manhã? –tudo que eles poderiam fazer era rir.

**Homenagem:**

**Este capitulo vai para uma menina que é importante para meu coração de diversas formas...**

**Minha doce Viic..**

**te amo por demais meu anjo...**

**espero que você goste do one...**

**te amo...**


End file.
